Shadow the Hedgehog: System of Defection
by OCAdam
Summary: Amid all the chaos during Shadow's adventure for the secrets to unlock his past, a 14 year old psychopath decides to join him in his own quest for defying the system. Please R&R! OC insertion warning!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog- System of Defection

Chapter 1: Prelude to Destruction

Shadow the Hedgehog stood still nearby a tree, looking over a cliff that led downwards to the city of Westopolis. As he looked out to the horizon, a newspaper was blown by the wind, and got caught on SHadow's left leg. '"Fire-In-The-Sky" Celebration! 50 year return of Black Comet!' read the main headlines of the newspaper, and it was once again blown away by the wind, never to be seen again by Shadow.

Shadow looked down and thought, '"Shadow the Hedgehog"... Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember. And that gruesome image..." Shadow closed his eyes and his head stretched back a bit, still looking downwards.

---

A young girl was running away from some soldiers with handguns in their hands, until she reached a dead end. This girl turned around, and the soldiers stopped, aiming at her head. She turned towards Shadow, and then she looked back at the soldiers. "Maria!" A gunshot went off.

---

The flashback ended directly after the gunshot, and Shadow opened his eyes. "Who am I... and why can't I remember anything? And... who is this "Maria"?

Suddenly, red clouds began to cover the sky over Wesopolis, and the entire sky was soon engulfed by these eerie red clouds. A hole opened in the clouds, and several hundred aliens began to drop down from the clouds, and Shadow just stood watching. Several human screams were heard echoing throughout the area. "Hmm, look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans."

"Shadow..." Shadow began to walk away, but stopped after hearing his name, when a form of a leg-less alien appeared in front of him from a projection from an eye. "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me - as promised."

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?" Shadow questioned the projection.

The eye only floated away, and left behind only its name. But only on a small piece of its tentacle like 'arms'. Shadow picked this up, and read the small bit on it, which was not in English, but somehow Shadow understood the writing immediately. 'Black Doom'

"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past, is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said as he dashed off into the besieged city.

A/N End of the first chapter, and yes I know it was short, but this is only the intro part of the story. The part where this becomes a self insertion is not until chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow the Hedgehog- System of Defection

---

Note: I know there may be a lot less enemeies to kill in the actual game, but I'm going to add more in for realism to an actual military defensive operation on GUN's part. So, don't kill me for incorrect numbers of enemies. And for incorrect dialogue. I'm using different dialogues for the characters, and changing things said. More for what fits too, so don't worry it won't sound right due to where it is in. I hope you don't mind my slow updates, and my changes.

---

Chapter 2: Westopolis Ruin

Shadow dashed towards a booster, and used it to jump into the concrete jungle of Westopolis, even as buildings fell. "I've got to find those Chaos Emeralds so I can finally know my past..." Shadow said as he fell in between some buildings.

Hitting another ramp, Shadow jumped and landed next to a GUN soldier, who was suddenly killed in a gory mess when a laser hit him from the sky. The soldier dropped a Desert Eagle, and Shadow picked it up, even if it was to inspect it. "Hmm, interesting, this looks like it'll come in handy..." Shadow fired the gun by accident, and hit a flying alien bat-like creature.

"Hey, watch it!" Shadow turned, and saw the blue hedgehog, Sonic, right behind the other alien foot soldier. Sonic quickly killed the alien with a Spin Dash, and then saw Shadow. "Hey Shadow! Long time no see! Hey, help me get rid of these black alien creature thingies! They're everywhere!"

"And if I say no?" Shadow shot at Sonic with a verbal assault. Making a point, Shadow pointed his newly aquired pistol at Sonic's head.

"Hey! Point that thing somewhere else!" BAM! "Shadow! What are you doing?" Sonic yelled at Shadow as Shadow sped off. "I hope he's just having a bad fur day..."

---

Shadow turned a corner, and saw about 15 GUN troops shooting at 3 of the alien soldiers, and Shadow quickly shot down 4 of the GUn troops, and killed a 5th by throwing his empty gun at him. The 10 remaining troops then tried to shoot Shadow, but the aliens took advantage and slaughtered the rest. Nodding to Shadow, the aliens rushed off.

Shadow took in his surroundings, and saw a ledge. "Huh?" And right on the top was a green gem. "A Chaos Emerald? What's that doing here?"

He spotted a spring, and he jumped up to the ledge, grabbing onto it, and hauling himself up. Shadow grabbed it, and inspected the priceless item. Yep, it sure was a Chaos Emerald, one of the sven most powerful things in the universe, excluding the famed Master Emerald. Shadow let the emerald float near him, and he continued.

But, right as he began, a voice stopped him. "You are late Shadow. From now on, my eye shall follow you, where ever you go. My soldiers, the Blackarms, are about to take over the main sector of this city, but some pathetic little GUN weaklings think they can hold us back. Go, and take these pests out for my troops." An eye descended next to Shadow, and began to follow, just like the Chaos Emerald was now.

"I won't fail you, Black Doom..." Shadow answered automatically. With that, he skated off towards the central sector of the city. 3 GUN soldiers were ahead, holding off 2 Blackarms soldiers, so Shadow killed the majority, while the Blackarms took out the last one. Shadow immediately took a pistol from one soldier, and stored the other pistol in his quills. The last soldier screamed a final scream as he fell off the edge of the road, and down to the city floor, several hundred feet below.

Shadow left behind the soldiers to clean up whatever was left behind that was needed to be destroyed, and soon Shadow encountered a bat Blackarms biting a GUN troop, and the soldier shot the bat out of the sky. Anger coursed through Shadow's veins, and he shot the GUN guy in the head as retaliation. This man held an empty weapon, so Shadow didn't bother with it, and continued his course.

Going through a wrecked loop in the road, Shadow found a GUN jeep, and used it to give his rocket shoes a recharge. Running over a tree, Shadow aimed his gun out the side window and fired off 4 rounds, eliminating 2 more GUN troops. The gun didn't fire anymore, so Shadow found an extra clip in the glove compartment of the jeep, and he popped in the fresh clip for the Colt .45. CHambering the first round, Shadow fired another volley of bullets, and left the Blackarms there to mop up the last GUN soldiers.

A wall prevented Shadow from continuing, so he hopped out of the military vehicle, and jumped over the wall. "Another Chaos Emerald? No, I better finish what I started first..." Shadow passed up the red emerald, and decided to finish the job he was sent to do for Black Doom.

Eventually, Shadow came to the end of the road, and saw a massive firefight between 17 GUN troops, and 9 Blackarms foot soldiers, and 3 Blackarms bats." The final remainder..."

Shadow launched himself into the fray, and fired off the rest of his magazine, and took out 3 more GUN men, and opted to kill as many more by Homing Attacking them. Unfortunately, Shadow was only able to kill 3 more before a laaser came from the sky, and forced Shadow to run for cover as the soldiers were killed by the beam of concentrated heat.

The explosion knocked away Shadow's cover, and sent Shadow and some Blackarms that were too close flying backwards into the other group of Blackarms. Only that Shadow ended up hitting a wall and not anything softer. Blood flowed freely from a cut in his head, and from his mouth. Shadow got up slowly, and recovered quickly, and he found a spring.

The spring led Shadow back up to the roadway that he found the emerald on, and Shadow quickly grabbed the 2nd Chaos Emerald. "Finally, one step closer to my past..."


End file.
